Chasing snow
by AnastasiaSnow
Summary: Alaskas life changes wen Russia given her to America... For better or for worst?
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

"NO RUSSIA!" cried alaska as she held onto russias leg with glisining tears ranning down her eyes she ficked her long beautyfull wavy dark blue hair as her shiny purple eyes glared at alfred whos arms were wide oppen to take her as his own.

"Anastasia snow..." siged russia "this is were u benlog.." a sad tear fell down his cheek as he took a drank of voka.

alaska stood up and wraped her arms around russias waste he was so big and cuddly. she new she was gonna to miss him "Omg russia..." she brethed as he pulled her face up to his and kissed her deaply. she could tast the voka on his cold beautyfull lips.

"now of u go" he muttered but not before giving alaska his scraf and wraping it around her smooth paul neck. she beutifully looked up at him still sobbing sadly.

Alfred grabed alaskas gloved hand and the 2 of them waked away from russia in the beautiful field. alaska was all his now and he looked down at her and she was looked so good with her petite slim beautyfull figer and her snowey white skin, her rosy cheecks, long flowy blue hair, and her big glisining vilot eyes

"i take good care of u alaska" he said with a sily smile still holding her hand. all she did was look forwerd while pouting. her brite eyes were still shimmying with tears "i no u will miss russia anastasia but u are in good hands" said alfred

"u don't get it!" She finaly cried out as they stood outside americass house "I loved Russia!" she ran throu the door and into bathroom.

"ALASKA NO!" cried america as he run after her but she locked herself in and he could hear her crying loudly "DONT DO THIS!" tears ran down his face as he banged the door

"oh Russia..." alaska groned in missery as she took a pic of russia out of the pocket of her lite lavinder dress coat she put the pic down then looked at it once more time before getting a razer "i promised u I wouldnt not do this..." she cred a hi-piched scream and just as she was gonna hurt herself america and germamy come barging in

"thx for helping me knock the door down germany " america said and germany just noded and left

anastasia looked at alfred with shock and the razer blade feel out of her hand. alfred ran to her aid and pulled the sad state close to him. she could smell the armoa of his colon and it was so differint from russias but it was still kinda nice. She could feel herself slowly going to sleep as he held her in his worm arms. and finaly she did.

alfred picked her up and carryed her into his bed and he sat beside her and looked down at her. she looked so much like an angle with her gentle slepping face and he couldnt help but brush his hand accross her glisining rosy cheek to whip a tear away. he got up and dissapred for a minute then came back with a vase full of beautyfull blue and purple forget me nots and sat them beside her.

then he went into the bathroom and took the razer blade. next to the blade he saw the pic of russia, and than he sighed and walked away..

CH 2 COMMING SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

"omg russia... moned anastasia as the big country gently grased his teeth along her smooth pail neck as he started to suck on it she pulled his body close to hers and she could fell the presser of him on top of her. he slowly moved his mouth up her neck and along her jawline, and then they smash ther lips together. alaska groned as there tungs met and she could tell russia was tryng to hid his mones as she ran her hands up n down his buff sexy body.

russia kissed back down and finely made his way to her big perfect boobs and they shone as pail moonlite shined into the bed room. alaska rested her hand on top of russias head as he pasinitly kissed her boobs and then just as he started to kiss his way below her soft big boobs down to her perfect slinder body she could feel herslef shaking.

"EARTHQUACK!" she yelled as she open her eyes to the brite sunlight...and alfred. The pridefull country was shakking her "WAKE UP alaska! i made u some brakefast!" He had a smile on his face

"huuuuh...?" she looked around. her heart droped when she relized it was all a dream Alaska slowly sat up and flikked her blue wolf ears. She relized she sleeped in her day clothes and felt tearrible "omg i need to change" She mutred as she slowly got up

"The clothes are in the closet!" said america as he ran back to the dinning room

Alaska rubed her head then got out of bed and draged herself to the closet. her big boobs bonced as she swinged it open and she rolled her eyes at how slutty them clothes looked but she took the small white tanktop and a pear of ligtwashed denum shorts anyways. she new she woud be stuck in it til she washed her other clothes.

the beautyfull state undid her dress coat and then threw of the white top she wore under it then undid her bra. it felt nice to finely have them of. with a short sigh she undid russias scarf and hold it tightly in her hands then gently fold it and placed it on alfreds dressing drawr. she felt a nice cool breez as she pulled of her fluffy whiet boots, slipped off her white tigts before finely sliding of her tiny blue pantys.

"wait a second..." she mumbled to hers elf as she looked around "I need new pantys..."

alaska walked around the room tryna find a bra and pantys.. her angleic vilot eyes looked around evert corner but she didint find any.

"Alaska is everything ok?" america swug the door open and his face turned beef red as his eyes looked into alaskas. the state screamed as alfred quickly cosed vas door and hold his nose to hold back the nosebleed!

"OMG WHY DIDNT U KNOCK!" Alaska yelled!

"SRY! SRY! SRY!" alfred shoted " But what taking so long"

alaska beggan to feel emberrissed with emberrissment "UHH theres no bra or pantys."

"OHHHH i uh i gess I forget about that.." america scrached his head "i can call somone up to bring u some just go take a shower and they be here once ur done"

alaska grabbrf a towl from americas closet and wraped it around her, picked up her fredh cloths and made her way to alfreds bathroom. she remember that the door was kinda broke from germany barging in so she closed it the best she could before taking off the towl and starting the shower and the hot water felt good but before she stepped in she saw the pic she had of russia laying on the white floor. she care fully piked it up and put it on the counter.

The blue haired state steeped into the shower it felt great as the steemy water hit her body and she washed the dirt of day before off of her and she let her mind wonder... all she coud think about was russia tho. And her dream... the way his beautyfull sexy pale body reflicted perfectally in the night and suddenly her eyes opened as she looked around the bath room. the bade was... gone.

her thots were interrupted wen a freckled blond btch busted into the bath room. the girl had a laced black bra and a pare of small pantys that said "kawaii' on the butt and she put them on the counter next to the rest of her clothes for the day

"Thanks" alaska said

"STFU alaska" the girl growled through her teeth

alaska semed shocked "wtf did i do"

"u know what u did u btch i use to be da best and baddest state around till u came. u think ur so perfect and kawaii but I'm going to make you regret ever being a state u peace of sht"

That was when alaska relized the girl talking to her was texas "im not a peace ofsht" alaska growl throgh her teeth "u asshole"

texas screamed before backing out of the bthroom alaska rolled her eyes then got dressed.

"is Texas still here" alaska asked as she peeked into the dinning room

"nop she left" said alfred "Why?"

"oh nothing" she said as she take a seat accross from alfred "OMG PANCAKES!" the state cheered bouncing up and down in thr seat until her boobs hit her in da face so she stopped.

alfred laffed as he wached her "i hop u like food... becaus I love food"

alaska ate the pancaks and enjoyed every bit she took. alfred glowed w/ pride as he kept waching her and suddinly alaska looked back up at him from her half eaten pancak "THX for the food!" She said.

"its my pleaser" He said "promised i would take good care of u."

anistasa smiled but she still had a smile of sadness because she new deep down that she would rather be runnin in a feld of sunflowers with russia. her deep seeted fellings hit her again as she got out of her seat "can I be alone real quick?"

"Of course u can" said alfred as he messed with his glasses.

Alaska went back into tha bathroom to get her pic of russia and her heart beeped out of her chest when she saw it wasnt there. She ran through the doors and ran into alfreds bedroom"maby alfred just put it on the dresser..." but when she looked it wasnt over there. the scarf wasnt even there were she had it folded.

"OMG" she cried and she got down on her nees "Who did this?"


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

angry tears runned down alaskas face as america burst thro the door "what wrong?" he ask. alfred gasp as alaska tuned arond to look at him. the only time he saw her this distresed was when she had to leave russia

"THE SCARF!" she cried "And the pic!"

"they cant just dissaper... Maby u misplaced them"

"NO" she cried louder "I know were i putted them! THEY GONE!"

america ran to alaskas side and hold her close enuff that she could here the gentile beat of his hartbeet. she closed her teary eyes as she wraped her arms arond him and cried on his sholder. Alfred gentally stroked her soft hair and rocked his body back and forth as amastasias twars wetted his left sholder but he didnt mind. in fact he fond comfort in letting vas beautyfull state cry on his sholder.

"now" said alfred "what do u thank happined"?

Alaska begin to think back to what happined and suddinly her eyes open wide "TEXAS!"

"u think texas stole ur things?" askd America "why?"

"she called me btch just becaus im a state now" growled alaskar.

Alfred sighs than gentally lay his hands on alaskas smooth rosy cheek and she looked up at him teary eyes "ill get them back alaska" he said with a cute crookid smile "after all i am hero"

"omg u will?" brethed alaska.

"i promise"

alaska sniffed as america used his thum to whip away her tears. she smiled than pounce on him and wraped her arms arond him "omg thanks Alfred!" And she kissed him on the cheek.

as soon as she relized what she did she backed away from him. alfred looked at her while blushing and as they loced eyes Alaska got butterflys inside her an her face felt hot as she didnt know what to say

"uhhh" alaska bited her lip

"Shh" america moved close to her and put his finger on her lips "dont say a word"

alfreds face was so close to askas that she could fell his warm breathe amd it made her feel tingly and before she could even speak if she wanted to his lips went on hers. she blushed and her eyes opened wide but then relaxd. america gropped her hips as the too of them kissed deaply on the floor of his bedroom, alaska slid her tong into alfreds mouth as she layed back pulling him down w/ her. it was beganning to feel so much like her dream with Russia but this time it wasnt Russia and it wasnt a dream!

Things beggan to get more sexy as alfred gentally bite Alaskas bottom lip w/ his teethe while gentally growling. the state couldnt risist and she taked of alfreds shirt to see his body and it was so buff espeshally for all of the food he eated on a reguler basis. she wraped her legs around his sexy musley body as America put his hand under her tight white tank top, his hand travels up as he softly kissed the corner of her lip then her jawline.

Just as he was gonna touch her boobs the bedroom door oppened and the too of them stoped than loked at canadada.

"omg um... Opps" he said nervusly "did i bother u"?

Alfred loked a little mad but he quickly got unmad "was is it?"

"it Texas" he said "I was just in my rom minding my own busness and she just barged in and said she wanna to see alaska"

"she wanna too see me!?" shouted alaska

alfred stand up "where she is?"

"She-"

"is rigt here" the short haired blond yelled as she leapt out from behind canada while holding her cow boy hat with 1 hand and the scarf and pic with the other hand.

Alaska stand up with her hands in fists "give me back my stuff!"

"aw is the babby gonna cry" laffed texas with her hand on her hip.

Alaska just looked coldly at her and texas raised an eye brow then held up the pic. Canada slowly backd away then run away.

"Wellll" said Texas as she teased Alska w/ the scraf and pic.

"GIVE. THEM. BACK." growls Alaska.

"i dont really fell like it" said txas

Texas give Alaska her thigs back" said alfred.

Taxes glared at Alfred "why should i"

Alaska started tuching herself siductivly and suddenly Texas was in a trance. anastasia droped down to her knees than pushed her boobs together w/ her arms. there eyes remaned locked on each other as alaska smirked. Texas began walking forward becuz she was being siduced and couldnt fight it, alaskas butt pushed up as she got down on her hands and nees. her big boobs were allmost popping out of her tank top

"Come closer texas" brethed Alaska "will u?" alaska rolled onto her back showing off her slim sexy body. she was like a beautyfull wolf and texas was her prey. the scarf and pic slid out of texas hand as she went closer to alaska and alaska ran over and grabbed them which snapped Texas out of her trance.

"Hey!" Shouted texas but as she trie to run after her alfred grabed her arm.

"Just where do ou think ur goin?" he said.

"one of ur bisniss" she said

"well i do belive that it is my busniss" he said madly

texas looked sacred "ummmm"

"ur not gonna to mess with alaska again r u?"

"no" she said 'not at all..."

"good" he sed then he letting go of her "ou may leave."

texas fastly walked away but first she locked at Alaska before going out the door "this isnt the last of me u btch" than she slammed the door.

Canada slowly creped out from his bedroom "well now that thats all over with anyone wanna wach some hokey?"


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

 _WARNIG: This will get very explisit!_

"Hokey is lame! -.-" said america.

Alaska glared at him "dont be rood!"she difended canada "its not bad"

canada siged "well at lest someone else likes it..."

Anastasia hugged canadad "dont be sad Canadia i think ur cool" her big boobs acidentily sufficated him.

alfred smile then crossed his arms "but im more cool rite?"

"ur cool to!" said Alaska as she turned away from canada to give alfred a hig and her boobs acidentily smacked canada in his face. his face got red as he rubed his cheek.

Canada yawned as the darkness creped through the windows "its get late... i think im gog to sleep"

america laffed "go bed"

"k" Canada said as he go to his bedroom "GOOD NITE"

"NIGTY NITE" said Alaska as she crawl on alfreds lap and playfully nipping at his ear

"stop that" laughed america as he wraped his arms around alaska. Alaska could smell his colon.

the state laffed than playfully poke his cheek "make me!" she sed cutly w/ her ears pulled back ready to play.

America growls wit a smirk on he face as he role on top of her, sat up and hold her hands down. the 2 of them laghed than they locked eyes. Alaska had to admit she was bagginning to feel feelings for alfred. alfreds eyes sparkled with misscheef as he locked down on her and they kissed. america was on top of alaska already taking his shirt of than he taked of alaskas tank top and bra and her big boobs came out. it felt nice the way there warm skin tuch as they kissing

alaska could fell Alfred warm breathe on her neck as he went down to kiss it than he sucked it. alska bite her lip with plesser and she could taste blud from it in her mouth. she wraped her legs arond alfred as he grinded on her nd the sucking turned to bitting as his teeth graze over her smooth neck and alaska couldnt help but mone with joy. Alaska started to nibbel on alfreds ear as he went to town on her neck.

Suddinly america piked up alaska and passonitly shoved her against the wall. it made a soft thud and the 2 of them froze still for a secend hopping they didnt wake up Canada but they could hear soft snore came from his room and the 2 lovers siged with relef as they went back to makking out. alfred slid his tung into Alaskas moth brething heavily. alaska pushed her tung into Alfred mouth and the 2 swerrled there tungs arond each other as Alaska dig her nails into americas back.

alfred smiled with plessur than sliped his hand into Alaska shorts and rubed on her u-know-what. alaska moned 'fells so good" as america move his finger frome her you-know-what to the inside of it. he wiggled his finger around inside her and her insides wetted with plesser. Alaska craved him she wanted him. she pulled his body close to her and her nail dig deeper into his back as he shove a 2nd finger in.

both his fingers were depp inside of her, his mouth brething hevvily on her neck. alaska grabbed for his zipper, undid his pants and slide her hand inside his pants. she culd feel his hard one getting stiffy in his pants as she grabbed it and started to rub it. america took his fingers out of her than pulled her shorts down. her pantys said 'kawaii' on the butt and alaska almost forgot about that. she giggle.

America giggle and brethed into alaskas ear "ur so kawaii" he piked her up and carried her into his bedroom.

alfred slammed alaska into his bed slipping his hand back into her sexy kawaii pantys. his lips met her neck once agin and as alaska turned her head their on his dresser was the pic of russia. her eyes got wide open as she shoved america then screamed "IM SORRY I HAVE BETRAYED OU!" as she ran to kichen

"ALSKA!" called america but before he could reach her she alredy ran into the bathroom w/ a knife

alaska cied in pane as she griped the knife with both of her hands. in each tear she shed ther was pane and missery and even mor pane, so much she screamed as she took the knife to her skin.

"please dont hurt ourself" cried america as he pushed open the door

"SHT" anastasia cursed becuz she forgot it was brokin and she ran past alfred and into his bedroom w/ bloods dripping of her body as she ran. but just as alfred try to open the doorknob, alaska already loced it.

"NO" cried alfred as he got onto his nees and screamed in pane "ur pane anastasia it hurts me"

anastasa put the tip of knife aginst her cheast sobbing loudly in pane "tis is the day all the pane go away!" She howl

"NO!" screamed Alfred who was cryng w/ her now "what ru doing?"

"something i should have did a long time ago" Alaska said in a sad shaky voice "I never relly told u my hole story did i?"

"no u dint" said america "butt when i look into them beautyfull eyes of urs i know there is more ur hidding"

alaska sighed "Yes thar is so much pane..."

"tell me alaska, i will listin"

Alaska gasp "u actally wanna to hear my life storie?"

"ill listin to it all... now unlock the door."

alaska get up and unlocked the door she locked so dipressed and weak as she stared at america "i dont fell so well" She mumbled as she droped the knife from her bloody hand.

"omg" gasps Alfred Alaska fainted and he caut her before she hit the ground "I most get u to a hospittall imiditately"

to be continoud...


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Alaska slowy opened her eyes to see the blury face of a man "Russia?"

"no Alaska is me" alaska rubed her eye and blinked. It was alfred. He locked so worried.

"where am i?" alaska asked becuz all she could see were white walls and brite light. she wasnt famillyar w/ the white sheets of the bed she was in.

"ur at the hospittall" said america "dont u rember what u did?

alaska froze to think for a sec then she got flashbacks of scramming and pane "omg... yeah'

alfred pulled her to close and rested her head on his cheast "i still wanna to know ur storie anastasia" she could smell his sent as he held her and it was suprisingly cumforting.

aska sighed and mammaries of her past flooded her mind. she pushed her soft blue hair away from her face "well" she said "it started from child hood..."

(this is gonna be a flashback btw) cold snow gently fall from beautyfull sky as northern ligts lit up the darkness and a pretty blue hair girl sit under a tree in the woods trying to stay warm cause all she had to keep her warm was gray coat w/ blood on it. she wasnt sure y she was alone and as she looked ahed all she could see were miles and miles of trees and snow. she had no memory of any thing before that day so she was lost and cunfussed. the only thing she cud feel was pane from her past and she dont understand why.

the little girl perked up her soft blue wolf ears bcuz she hear footsteps in the snow. suddinly she seed a boy made his way to her. the girl curl herself into a ball as she looked up at him becuz she was scared her big vilot eyes opened wide and her ears pulled bak in defens. he stand over her looking like a tall statue and his face locked so kind. he observed her as she looked scaredfully at him. he looked to be a few yrs older then her but he was much big than her.

he nelt down "are ou ok? may i ask what ur name is?"

she wished she new but she wasnt actally sure who she was, all she could rember was was sitting alone in the woods all day. her memory would not beyond that.

"well?" the tall boy asked

The girl covered her face and began to cry wich shocked him "da? Did i scar u?" the boy asks as he backed away. that was when the little girl relized that mabby he wasnt dangeris.

"Im jus ceerius why ur here alone" he sed "shouldnt u be at home? it sure is cold, da?"

The little girl un covered her face and looked at him w/ big beautyfull vilet eyes "home?"

"u do have a home" te tall boy said "rigt?"

"a-a home?" girl said aggan

That vas when the boy relized she had noone and he was begganing to relize that she was really alone so he said "u relly are alone, da?"

girl looked sad as she sadly looked down at snow.

Boy smiled at her "well let me interduse myself. i im Russia" he said as he took some voka out of his poket and drink it "do u have name?"

girl shook her head no.

"well" sed Russia as he opened his hand to her "cum with me"

she looked at russia and his nice smile made her fell vary safe so she took his hand. Russia stand up and so did girl and thay walked holdin hands till they finely reached Russias cozy home.

"come in" he said and the girl steppd in "belarus we have gest!" Russia shouted as he closed the door behind her.

A girl in a blue dress walked over "who this?" she asked madly,

Russa scrached his had "she dont kno. i thnk she lost memeries"

"and u BRANG HER HEAR?!" Shouted belarus as her face went red from mad "she coud hav lost memorie for reason! she could be vary bad news! A-and why is she bloody!?"

blue hair girl hid behind Russia. grabing onto his arm she peeked out from behind him at Belarus. her big innosent vilot eyes sparkled.

suddinly belarus looked sacred "Ivan!"

He looked at her with a confused espresson "vat is it?"

"send her back now" demanded Belarus "Theres a lot of bad energy serrounding her!"

Russa crossed his arms and looked unconviced "wat are ou trying to say?"

belarus grabed Russia and quickly pulling him away from the little girl and the girl fell over on her face as Russia was token away from her and as she fell a bloody pic flied out of the pocket of her coat. belarus grabed it and saw on the pic ther was a pic of a young couple holding a babby girl who was the blue hair girl. What Belarus noticed was that the parents didnt look like her. but ehat was even more weard was that the pic was splatted w/ blood.

"I knows it" said belarus "she kill her famly"

"but look at her" said Russia "shes harmless" he said walking back to the girl

belaris looked mad "u will soon find out that I was onto something" she said as she throwed the pic back on the floor.

russa went to pick the pic up and when he turned it arond he saw a name on the back "anastasia snow?" he said "is that ur name?"

The girl still looked cluless like she had no idea and it was clear that her memery had been whipped clean.

"i guess ill call u Anastasia... ur ok with that, da?" russia said.

anastasia smiled and giggle for the first time that nite and as days went by her and russa become vary close, he never asked her abbot the pic becuz russia had his own panefull past so he understand but belarus was always suspishus of anasasia.

eventully anastasia was of fish tally a part of his family and she became alaska. alaska would even take shots of voka with Russa as the 2 of them would share there dreams. And it was always just the 2 of them.

years went by and they got older. "i have fellings for u" Russia said to her one day

"omg me to" said alska

They were in love always happie together. still alaska was always wondring about her parents

on day belris pissed off alaska when she menchinned her lost memmeries. Alaska did her best to not let it get to her but belarus grabed the pic of alaska w/ her parents and riped it in half so alaska pounced at belarus and that was all anastasia could rember bcuz he blacked out and waked up confused and covered in blood but it wasnt her own. noone was sure what happend not even belarus who was badly injered. alaska she felt like she did something wrong. she feel likr a monster and she couldnt stop cryng.

"watever happened" russia said "that was not u becuz ur prefect, u would never do such a thing."

Half a yr later america buyed alaska and she knew belaris is the one who wanted to get rid of alaska. Russia cried and cried until that day he given her to america. "i will always love u forever" said russia "i will die for u" (and than flashback ended)

"And that was when my new life with u started" Alaska said

alfred grabed her hand than locked at her seriusly "alaska u are not a monster. u have a panefull past and it is painfull to me"

alaska smiled sadly "thx for listining."

"Mabby we could try to figure out ur past and see what really happen" Said Alfred.

"u would help?"

"of curse i would help" said america w/ glittering eyes "am a hero."


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

alfred and Anastasias momint was suddinly interruptid when alfreds phone rang so he piked it up "yes?" he sighed "k canada ill be rite over"

"what is it?" asked anastasia

"just my typical natinal dutys" he sighed "Do u mind being here alone?" he asked griping Alskas hand.

"ill be fine" Alaska said w/ a small smile.

"god" America said then he kissed her softy on the lips befor he left.

Alaska lay in her bed deep in thot. she couldnt belive she just opened up her life storie to Alfred like that but it actally fell pretty nice to let it out. The think of her misterius past had always hanted her but she trust Alfred to help her figger out why she lost her memmeries... and why she went crazy on Belarus.

"u have a gest Miss Snow" The dr said as she opened the door.

Alaskas heart skiped a beat as russia went inside the room. his gentle face locked so sad as he faintly smiled at Alaska. The dr shut the door leaving the 2 of them alone together. Russia had a bunch of flowers and he gave them to alaska.

"omg russia..." Brethed Alaska as she was almost spechless "what you doing here?"

"i heared wat happened" He said as he sat on the edge of the bed "and i wouldnt miss this oppritunity to come see u for the world. da."

alaska sat the flowers on a nitestand then sat up to hug Russia tightly and he hugged her back resting his face on her neck. alaska never wanted to let go espeshally when the famillier smell of russias sweet colon hit her nose and her memmeries of them together came back. she smiled as she relived those sweet memmeries.

"oh Russia" cried Alska as she cried tears of joy "u always been so good to me"

russa grabed both of her hands as he looked her in the eyes "always" He said w/ a smile as his eyes sparked.

they locked eyes and russias head slowly move close to Alasks then they shared a sweet kiss. the strong taste of voka was on his lips as he grabed alskas face and kissed her passonitly. tears of dipressin ran down there faces as the cuntry scooted closer to Alaska still kissing her as if it was gonna to be there last kiss. maby it was but alaska didnt want think about that.

Russia pull his lips awat and say "I missed ou so much"

"I missed u to ivan" cried alaska as the tears keep drooling down her big brilient purple eyes

Russia rest beside her on the white bed then looked at her. alaska looked back at russa and russia rolled on his sid to face Alaska then he whip a tear off of her rosy wet cheek. the state smiled and rested her hand on russias face to pull him in for another kiss. this time Russia slid his tung insid Alaskas mouth. he kissed her even more passonitly then he did before as there tungs pushed aginst each other.

russia gently bit alaskas bottom lip then he kiss down to her chin. Alaska feel chills of plessur run down her spine with each soft kiss he given her. she get flashbacks of the nite he took her v-card. the way he kissed her was so familer to her and she loved how his colon filled her nostels as it wafted from russias clothes. she could fell tears happining in her eyes again.

Russia looked up from anastasas neck where he was kissing "ur cryng agan."

"im not sad tho" alaska say sweetly "These r tears of joy"

ivan startd to cry to as he pull Alaska on top of him and there lips met into another deep passonit kiss. russia gropped alskas hips as the 2 of them shared ther beautyfull momint. Anastasia suddinly looked at Russia and his eyes sparked sexily as they looked at each other. russia undid his coat than pulled off his shirt revelling his sexy body.

russia slid his hand under Alaskas shirt as he passonitly kissd her neck. he ran his hand far and far up til his hand was grazing the bottom of her larg boob. Alaska sit up while still on top of Russia and she threw off her shrt. her big boobs bonced as she was compleetly toples. russia gropped them both as alaska lean back in to kiss him.

"ivan.." Alska whispered hotly in his ear as she slid her shorts and pantys off "i want ou to make love to me"

Alaska vas now fully nakid her pale sexy body shine in the brite white room. russia rolled around so he was on top of the nakid state then he pulled off his pants and boxers.

"omg ur boxers say senpai on them" alaska brethed as she noticed the white letters on his black boxrs. she thot that was so kawaii of russia wich was a huge turn-on for her

"senpai notices u" russia said with a sexy giggle as he started brush his 8 inch dingy between her legs

"ohhh russa!" Alaska cried out w/ her legs wraped titely around him "put it in me.. senpai"

they looked lovingly at eachother as Russia penitrated Alaska. he slowly went deep inside of her inch by inch till he was all the way in and it felt so nice that they both cried. Russia went in and out of her. Alaskas boobs bounced w/ every thrust and she wraped her arms titely around the country pulling him down closer to her and deeper inside of her. her nails dug into his back.

"i love u Anastasia!" russia cried out as he pumped fast.

"i love u to Russia!" Alaska said as she run her nails up russias back.

"omgg" Russia groned w/ each deep thrust. swear dripped from his face.

"Ivan!" Moned alaska as she pushed herself against every thrust "It fells so god!"

"Tell me how much u love me!" he moned in Alskas ear

"O Russia!" the stat moned "Ur my world..now show me how much u love me"

russia obeyd her, thrusting deeper inside of her. it almost hurt her becuz he was in so deep but it was a good kinda of pain and he go faster and faster before finaly stopping. he quckly pulled out and finished on her perfect flat tummy moning loudly as he did.

just as they curled up together under the soft whitt sheets of the bed the door bust open. "alaska i bringed u some food" said alfred before he froze in pure shock. the burger and soda sliped out of his hands and into the flore.

Russia and Alaska locked at Alfred. tears slid down alaskas cheeks as she relized what she done. she saw the sad in Alfreds eyes as a single tear fell across his cheek.

"I am sorry Alfred!" She cried as she left the bed "am so sorry!"

Alaska drooped down to her knees and she could fell herself becomming overflown w/ emotins. and it felt like something was also taking control of her. The last time she ever felt like that was wen Belarus riped the pic in half.

"oh no.." she cried as she grabbed onto the floor "Run! get out of her! both of u!"

alfred ran over to her ignoring her warnig then he pulled her face toward his and when he pushed her hair back he was shocked to see that her beautyfull vilot eyes were now blood red. bloody tears leaked from her eyes and down her rosy cheeks.

"was happening?!" she cried as her blood tears formed a puddle around her.

alfred hold Anastasia tighly in his arms "shhhh" He hushd her"jus relax"

alaska screamed but they were muffled as america hold her even titer refusing to let her go. she could fell herself going in and out of consenness. after Russia was finely dressed he ran over to the cryng state and rested his hand on her forhead. he suddinly looked worried.

"what" cried Alfred

"she wasnt this warm earlir" Russia cried in an urgent "im gonna go to get the dr!"

"hurry!" america called out at russia who was already out the door.

"Alaska..." Alfred said while ters of missery ran down his face "Just bear w/ me..."


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

Alaska waked up "where am i?"

"dont u rember what happined?" asked alfred.

"omg" cried alaska "am sorry i hurt ur fellings alfred"

"no Anastasia" Said Alfred "after that.. that is my consern"

"oh..." she think for a little bit then said "omg i went crazy didnt i"

"yes" Alfred nodded

"Did i hurt anyone?" Anastasia asked.

"no the dr sedatted u and Russia had to leave."

"oh ok thats good" she sat still for a bit then said "what is wrong with me?"

"idk lets go to a priest" said america.

"wait" said alska "im sry... i should have not did sex w/ Russia."

tears ran down Alfreds face "I understand" he said sadly "ill never be good enuff for someone as perfect as u" he covered his face and cried harder

Anistasa wraped her arms around alfred "but i love u"

"Relly?" sed america "i love u to"

Alska kissed Alfred passonitly then said "lets go home and make love"

"K!" alfred said happy.

they left the hospittal and went to Alfreds home and went into his bedroom and took of there clothes. Alfreds thingy wasnt as big as ivans but it was still beautyfully shaped and anastasia was happy to have it all to herself.

"umm" america seemed worried as he got on top of Alaska

"what is it?" she asked

"Am a virgin" He blushed red

Alaska smiled "im glad to be ur first"

"Yay" America looked so happy then he made out lovingly w/ alaska

Alska started to rub alfreds thingy and america moned and bit his lip as he wached her. Then they both made out with eachother passonitly as america gently stick his dingy inside Alaskas you-know-what. he moned as he gently stick it in and out slowly. He kiss down her neck then bite it gently. Alaska moned and pushed herself closer to him. It fell so good, then he start going faster and faster. they made out agan and then Alaska said "I love u so much"

"I love u so much to" cried america as he went harder and faster. Then he moned and finished and pulled out of her.

"wow" said alaska "that fell so good"

"ikr" giggled america "im glad u were my first"

"and ur only?" alska giggle

"Of curse" America sed with a smile "now get dressed we are gonna see a priest."

They both put ther clothes back on and get into americas car. Alaska locked nervous so america grabed her hand and holded it tite. Alaska fell a bit better becuz she new she had her true love next to her. and maby the priest would fix her, then she would truly be happie forever. she smiled at the thought of it.

Alfred pulled in front of the church and they got out of car and go inside holding hands as they did. the church looked very big and beautyfull with colorfill windows and lots of seats. it was empty and they went through a door at the back, and see the back of a man with a big hat. He turned around and it was the pope!

"yes my childrin?" The pope said.

Alaska was so shocked so america sed "I thnk my gf may be possesed"

"ur gf?" Alaska whispred happly. Alfred smile and grabed her hand tighter.

"y do u think shes possesed?" Asked the pope as he stroked his chin.

"She become someone else when she is mad and she forgets what happins later. I seen it she cried blood" said alfred.

"mmhmmmm" said the pope "come this way"

He led them into a basment and lit up some candels. he formed the candels into a circle and put a chair in the middle of the circle. He then told Alaska to get nakid and sit on the chair. Alska hesitatted but the pope said "sry its part of the ritual"

"oh k" said Alaska as she got nakid and sat on the chair. The pope started to sing in another langage that sounded like latin. Flames circled around Alaska as her eyes glow red. She beggan flouting out of the chair higher and higher up. The pope kept singing louder and louder as the flames got bigger. Alaska started screaming and america paniced.

"what happening?" He cried

The pope just keep singing then the flames went down and Alaska fall back into the chair. she looked limp then suddinly she locked up with her glowing red eyes. The pope walked up to her "Who r u?"

Aska looked up "i am Alaskas sistr" she said in an evil voice "i possesed her"

"WHY?" Yeled the pope

"Bcuz her parents liked her more... she was the only one who get parents attentin. she was the one born w/ speshal powers so i make her forget the powers"

america said "Where are her parents?"

"I KILL THEM" laugh the evil sister. "But then i try to kil Anastasia and she fite back and i die, but I became a demon and posses her"

"NO! WHY THEY WERE UR PARENTS!" Cried america

"They never were." she said madly.

"Give me back my gf!" america shouted "and what are her powers?"

"Shell never know... I am her rage so when she feels her powers start to happin i take over instead" Said the sister

"What is ur nam?" Asked the pope

"my name is Ivy"

"LEAVE NOW IVY!" yelled the pope as he pointed his cross at her

Ivy laughed and said "u think that will rlly work?"

"I COMMAND IT!" the pope yelled again

Ivys evil laghter faded as she sed "ill be baaaaaaak" then Alaskas eyes went back to there normal color as fell into the ground

America ran after her and helped her up.

"what happined...?" asked Alaska as she rubbed her head.

"I think we know whats going on..." Said america.

 _to be continud..._


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

"Wow" gasped alaska as the pope explaned what happined.

"Alaska" explaned the pope "u must fite ur sister"

"but how? she will just posses me"

"Yes" He sed "but u still have ur powers"

America then said "i am by ur side. remember that" as he grabbed her hand.

The pope handed alaska a jade neklace "Take this" he said

Alaska taked it then asked "why?"

"This is ur state gem" The pope said "keep it with u and u will know what to do. Now of u go"

Alaska and america stood up and walked to the door but before that Alaska cried with tears in her eyes "but how will it work? am worryed!"

The pope smiled and then he say "dry ur tears young lady. u will see just always keep it with u and u will have the answers"

Alaska noded then america wraped his hand around her waste and said "am here for u"

alska smiled then kissed him and they got in the car and drive back to americas home. they go in and canadad is inside the living room w/ russia. Russia glare coldly at america for a sec but quickly look away back to alaska smiling warmly at her

"everythings ok... da?" asked Russia.

Alaska and america sit with them and explain evrything. everyone is shocked but they promise to be by her side. Alaska smiled and was happy that Russia still care for her becuz one of her big fears is loosing him. But Alaska started felling sick so she hunched over in pain on the couch.

"r u ok?!" they all gasp

"I think i just need to sleep" siged alaska "its been a crazy day"

She stumbled into the bedroom and closed the door. she layed down on the bed and griped the necklace in her hands then suddindly it starts to glow. As it glows she can feel herself going deeper and deeper into a deep slumber.

She started to have dream about what must have been her parents... her mom had lite brown hair and green eyes an her dad had red hair and blue eyes. they are smiling at her then she can see a girl w/ red hair an green eyes glaring at her from the corner.

"i knew the spell would work" said her dad as he looked at anastasia.

"yes" smiled her mom "u relly are good w/ magic and all this time i doubted u... but just look at anastasia"

"ikr" said her dad "She will be safe now no matter wat happins to us as long as she has this powers"

her mom kissed Anastasia on the cheek "all that maters is the safty of our kids" she said.

Both her parents hug eachother then the red hair girl step out from the corner "why dose she mater?"

Both parents gasped "shes our baby"

"but so am i!" screamed the girl "i was born 1st!"

"yes" said her dad to the red hair girl who was probably Ivy "but i wasnt as good at magic than, if i was i would have given u the powers to. u know the spell only works before babes are born and ur sister will always protect u wehn shes older with her powers"

Ivy screamed then went upstares. Her dad and mom look at baby anastasia then back at eachother. "i hope my visions arnt true..." her dad sighed

"hopfuly not" a tear fallen down her moms cheek "we love ivy and anastasia and want the best for both daughters but ik ur visions say somthing evil will end us all..."

"But" sed her dad "my vision did say someone will end the evil..."

"what do u think the 'evil' is?" asked her mom.

"idk" sighed her dad.

Suddenly the dream ended. she was waken up by alfred who came in the bed w/ her.

"is everythnig ok?" Asked alfred.

"I had a dream" said Anastasia "I think i saw my famly"

"omg what happened?"

"Well i think my parents gave me powers befor i was born to protect me.. they know somthing bad was gonna to happen but they didnt know what. and i think i saw ivy and she was jelus becaus i have the powers but they couldnt giv her powers because the spell only work before baby is born. my dad didnt have the abilty to give ivy powers before she was born. and the reason my dad given me powers is because he had a vision that something evil would kill our family... they didnt know it was probly ivy though" alaska sighed as the mouthful she just said.

America looked amazed "WOOOW" he was excitted for her "u are truly speshal"

"Yah..." laghed Alaska. she was so exausted.

Alfed kissed her and she kissed him back "things are slowly falling into place" said america smiling "now go back to sleep"

Alska cuddled alfred and he put his arms around her. Alfred keept moving around so anastasia sat up "u okay?" she asked.

America blushed as he say "i get more comfy when i sleep nakid"

alaska giggled "lets sleep nakid then" and they both took of there clothes and held eachother in bed. it fell so good and warm to have americas skin on hers as they hold eachother under the sheets. Alaska started to remember when her and russia did that evry nite and got kinda sad thnking of him all alone in bed by hisself. she buryed her head in americas neck to kiss it softly. so many things were on her mind before finaly falling asleep.

Alfed smiled as he looked at her sleeping body stroking her long wavy blue hair then happly went to sleepy with her.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

Alaskas eyes opened to the brite light that shinnyed through the window. She yawned and blinked than turned around but it seemed like Alfred mustve woke up. She looked at the time and saw that it was 12:30.

"Omg its so late" she gasped as she get out of bed.

she put on a tiny silk gown and went into the kichen to see only canada was inside makking some hot choclate. He looked at her and smiled "u waked up late"

"ikr" groned anastasia "where is alfred?"

"he had some stuff to do but hell be back" said canadad "want some hot choclate?"

Anastasia pressed her hand on her stommach as it felt panefull then started to growl "no but i do need some food" she said as she ran to the frige and grabed a peace of ham eating it quickly, then she looked for more food piling it up in her arms.

"thats a lot of food" laughed canada as alaska carryed it all to the dinner table and eated it all stuffing her face with each bite.

"I am so hungry" she siged "sorry if im eaten everything."

"its ok" said canada as he seated in front of alaska "america was gonna to get some more food anyways"

They sat in silence then canada spoke agin "i relly need to tell u something..."

Alaska locked up at him "yes? u can tell me anything"

canada turned away looking so shy then he looked back at her "i am in love with u..." he choked "and idk wat to do because ill never be as good as alfred i am always in his shadow"

Alaska looked up at him beautyfully "why do u think ur in love with me?"

Canada blushed "well ur so grate to be around first of all and i cant get over how nice u smell" he blushed harder "wow i probibly sound so creepy"

Anastasia giggled "no u dont but i dont get whats so grate about me..."

"havent u ever looked into a mirror?"

"yes... im not that perfect"

"Well maby not to u but everyone else can seen it."

Anastasia blushed "u mean it?"

He smiled at her "yes" but then he looked sad "but i know ur in love with alfred"

alaska looked at him sadfully "Ur a really grate guy" she said kindly.

Canada smiled at her and said "and ur an amazing girl... one of the best. And if u and alfred happen to get marryed one day just know ill always love u but ill respect u and him and be the best bro in law that i can be"

Alaska got up and hugged him "Dont ever think ur not grate" she said "ur so powerful and kind and if ppl cant see that then thats there problem"

Canada blushed "I meant it" he said "ill always love u"

alaska smiled "and u will always have a place in my heart"

Alfred went through the doors holding bags of food "finely got them groceries"

"Oh good" laughed canada "cause someone eaten the last of what we had!" He said playfully.

Alaska crossed her arms "yeah sorry" She giggled.

Alfred smiled "eat all u want. did u not eat yesterday?"

Anastasia shruged "I did but i also woke up late"

"well that maks sense" laughed alfred as he put the new food in the frige then he kissed anastasia "so how are u?"

Anastasia smiled "good now that i ate!"

Everyone laughed then suddinly the doorbell rang. "ill get it!" said america as he ran to the door and oppened it. It was Belarus and she looked worryed.

"Can i help u?" said america

"Is alaska there?" She asked

"yes she is."

"well i need to talk to her..."

"ALASKA!" Called alfred and alaska runned over to see belarus.

"Um..." Belarus locked down then back up at alaska "first of all... im sorry for being mean to u." she said. Alaska seemed shocked then belarus said "also russia is not in good condition."

Alaska gasped "omg what do u mean?"

"He is in the hospittal... someone hurted him."

"Omg no!" Screamed alaska

Alfred looked at her understanding and said "go see whats wrong... i trust u"

Alaska smiled then made out with alfred then looked back at Belarus "ok can u take me there?"

Belarus noded yes so alaska quickly got dressed. She put on a lite pink dress and a white sweater then sliped on her shoes than followed belarus into her car. Belarus drove to the hospittal. They ran inside and went into russias room and saw him laying in the bed with a heart moniter. he was covered in bandiges.

Alaska walked over to him and grabed his limp hand and cried "who did this to u" tears of sadness drooled down her face.

Belarus grabed alaskas sholder "someone evil" she said "but I know he tryed to be strong for u"

"oh russia..." alaska cried harder "ur always so strong" she stoked his hair.

"oh and anastasia..." said belarus

Anastasia turned around "yes?"

"I know what happined to u... I feel like sht because i assumed the worst about u." She hesitated then said "And I was jealus of u..."

Alaska took a deep breathe "its ok. But theres really nothing to be jealous of."

Belarus looked at her phone "well I need to go. do u want to stay here?"

"yes ill just have america pick me up"

"okay bye" said belarus as she left the room.

"bye" Alaska said as she looked back at russia. She stroked his face then a dr came into the room to check on him. "So how is he?" asked Alaska with a worryed expressin on her face.

"Well" the dr said "hes in a comma from blood loss and we dont know when he will wake up"

Alaska gasped "but he will live rite?"

"well" sighed the dr "we dont know that either"

Alaska looked at russia sadly "there must be something i can do" she whispered to hersself.

"oh goodness" said the dr locking at his watch "looks like ivan cant be having visiters at this time, u can visit tommorrow"

"Oh.. ok" alaska said while holding back her tears.

she took one last look at Russia than left the room. she called alfred to pick her up and as she sat outside waiting for her bf to pick her up she started to feel shaky. she knew she was about to have a brake down and a drip of blood leaked from her tearduck. "Pls hurry Alfred..." she wimpered.

 _To be continud..._


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

Suddinly alfred pulled up and gasped when he saw alaska blooding from her eyes. he oppened the car door and ran out to wrap his arms around her he looked at her neck and remembered what the pope sayed about her necklace so he yelled "the necklace!"

Alaska who was slowly loosing herself to her sister grabed the necklace as hard as she could even though she was felling very weak and suddinly the jade started glowwing in her hand and then lites started dancing around alaskas body. they were moving fastly and they were purpel and green and pink like the northern lites. she started to flote in the air and a shadowy figer seperated from her body

the shadowy figer started to take form and it was... a girl with red hair and blue eyes. it was her sister ivy! both ivy and anastasia were laying on the ground and america was frekking out and he ran over to alaska and helpped her up off the ground. she slowly got up and locked into his blue eyes with her brillient vilot eyes "what happind?" she asked

"look behind u" said america and so she did and she recignised it was ivy!

"omg" she yelled "u!" then she tryed to run after ivy but she quickly colasped because she was so worn out

ivy stood up and looked down at her beautyfull sister whos long blue wavy locks of hair were scattred in her face as she lying on the floor. "ur pathetic" ivy sneered looking down on her.

Alaska looked up weakly then grabed her necklac and all of a suddin the colorfull lites surrounded her again giving her strangthe. the lites became so thick and brite that she was hidden behind them and when they fadded alaska shot up and nocked ivy to the ground with one fast push. The small girl had so much strangthe all of a suddin and she was almost scared of herself because she didnt think she was that strong.

"NOOO!" screamed ivy "ur powers!"

alaska was shocked at how well her hearing and sents of smell was so she took it all in for a sec before Ivy got back up and dissapered then appeared behind alaska "WTF!" Ivy cried "i cant posses u!"

Alaska turned around and grabed ivy by the neck then shoved her aganst a wall causing part of it to brake "WHY DID OU KILL OUR PARENTS?" she yelled in ivys face

ivy tryed to escape but everytim she tryed to tellyport away she couldnt as if anastasia was somehow trapping her "why cant i leave?" cried ivy

alaska got close to her face and glared at her with her intints vilot eyes "why"

"BECAUSE U WERE TREATED AS IF U WERE SPESHAL SOMEHOW!" yelled ivy

"i wouldve used my powers to keep u safe!" alaska cried

Ivy didnt say anything all she did was struggel as alaska held onto her neck.

Alaskas vilot eyes grew wide and she growled then said 'u hurted russia to didnt u?"

Ivy started to cry "no i didnt do anything to him tho i promise becuz i was in ur body this whole time" she looked scared

"HOW CAN I BELIVE U?" alaska screamed in her face

Ivy was shakking now "I promise!"

alaska slowly started to let go and ivy fell on the ground "fine" alsaska spat

"I SWEAR!" cried ivy who was now powerless because alaskas powers were freed. ivy was sitting on the ground coughing after being choked

anastasia turned around to look at alfred she just remimbered he was waching everything happin and he looked speechless and alaska walked over to him looking more gracefull then ever. it was like she had better agility somehow. she put her hand on americas sholder and said "im sorry u had to see this"

america tryed to regain his cool as he putted his hand on her cheek "babe dont say sorry u were amazing"

alaska smiled her same beautyfull smile at him then looked back at ivy coldly "and u"

ivy was now slowly fading away because her powers were no longer usefull "wait before u hurt me i knowed who hurt russia!"

"WHO?" alaska asked urgintly

"it was fehhjagwhejdksa..." but it was to late, ivy had faded away

"NO!" yelled alaska as she ran to the empty spot where ivy was but there was nothing.

America ran over to alaska "clam down! we will find out who did this"

alaska wraped her arms around america and they held eachother tightly.

"now that u have ur powers" said america as he gently massaged her back "u are a step closer to fixing everything"

Alaska smiled but then she started feeling sick "ughhh"

"omg" alfed said as alaska pressed her stommach "is everything ok?"

"i think im gonna..." alaska covered her mouth than said "throw up"

"well were rite by the hospittal" said alfred as he grabed alaskas hand and rushed her in.

 _What will happin next? find out soon..._


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

The dr sat alaska down then took her tempy then he looked at it and said "hmm well that looks fin" then he said "come with me so I can check ur bloods"

Alaska got up and followed the dr into a room with a big chair and she sat down on the chair as the dr took out a needle. Alfred was holding her hand the whole time and the dr cleaned her arm then took her blood. she expected it to hurt like it normilly did but it didnt. she was suprised.

"now just wait in the waiting room" the dr instructed.

america grabed alaskas hand then they seated in the waiting room. America looked really worryed so alaska looked over at him with her vibrent eyes "Are u ok?"

America siged "what if ur preggant? will u still love me?"

Anastasia softly kissed his sholder and looked back at him "ill allways love u"

america smiled at her and kissed her cheek "oh yeah?"

"anyway" giggled alaska "i think u would make a grate dad"

America blushed than just as he was gonna kiss her once again the dr went into the waiting room and said "anastasia snow"

"oh comming!" she said as she got up and america followed her. The dr leaded them into his office then looked at alaska seriusly. Alaska looked back at him, ready to know what was going on

"Miss snow" the dr said "ur 12 weeks preggant"

Alaska gasped then looked at alfred. He was smiling with tears of joy in his eyes and he was glowing with prid. alaska felt relived by his reaction then she felt her stomach. She couldnt belive she had a baby inside of her. and that it was Americas! but she felt kinda happy about it

"just get good rest and eat healthy" the dr said

"Oh ill make sure she will!" Alfed said full of joy

The couple dove back home and canada was inside the living room "so what did i miss?"

as alfred and alaska filled him in on what happined canadad gasped "wow! well congrits on the powers and the new baby!" but as alaska looked him in the eyes she could tell he was trying to hard to be happy for her but yet he also seemed a bit upset.

"now sit down and ill make u some food" said alfred

Alaska smiled then softly kissed him on the lips then seated on the couch. as she placed her hand on her stommach she wondered if it will be a boy or a girl. canada sat next to her and said "wow i am so suprised ur preggant."

Alaska giggled "why?"

"well u have a nice body" then he blushed "wow that sounded so bad im sorry... im not a perv..." he blushed even harder "ill just shut up"

alaska smiled then put her hand on his sholder "i know what u mean. my body isnt that grate though"

"omg" gasped canada "trust me i hear people talk about it behind ur back alot. they always say good things about ur body and ur face"

alaska giggled then felt her stommach again "well soon imma have a bump"

"and ull still look good" canada smiled

America went into the living room and handed alaska a homemade cheesebruger "now eat up" america said as he sat next to her.

as alaska ate america looked at canada "we should announce to everyone else about the futer baby"

"ur rite" said canada "when are u gonna to announce it?"

"tomorrow morning"

As alaska ate she wondered how all the countrys will react to the news. Woud they be happy for her? she hoped so. she was still sad about russia and she started to wonder if he was not in a comma how would he take the news? she still needs to find a way to find out who tryed to kill russia anyway but it seems like ivy was the only one who knew.

"i need to find out how to talk to ivy again..." alaska said to herself thinking aloud.

"whats that?" said alfred

"sorry i was just thinking" said america "ivy was gonna tell me who hurt russia but she vanished and all that"

"oh rite" said alfred "dont worry well find a way to talk to her again. as i said before iam always here for you"

Alaska felt relived as alfred pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed it making her blush because her ear was one of her weak spots. than alfred said "once ur done eatting will u be to tired or do u think ull be able to take a quick walk with me?"

"oh im not tired rite now" anastasia said.

"ok well take ur time eating because were gonna to go for a walk"

alaska took her final bite then stood up "ok lets go" she said.

she and alfred grabed there sweaters then went out the door. alfred nervisly grabed alaskas hand, his other hand in his pocket. it was silence for awhile and she looked at alfred. she could tell he was in deep think and she wondered what was on his mind. he looked so cute when he was thinking. he looked down at his feet then stoped when they were at a beautyfull park where the fireflyes were buzzing around as the sky slowly got darker.

Alfred locked at her then scratched his head then quickly got down on a knee. alaska gasped. what was he gonna to do? alaska looked excitted but also nervus as she waited for the blond country to say something. he took a deep breathe then looked into her brite vilot eyes with his blue ones. alfred dug his hand into the pocket of his jacket then took out a small black box. he oppened the box and holded it out.

"will ou marry me?" alfred blurted out as he pulled out a ring.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

alaska covred her mouth and gasped "YES!" she squeeled as she ran over to hug alfred then he putted the ring on her finger. it was a perfect fit and was holding back tears

"i hop u like it" alfred said

"its beautyfull" gasped alaska as she looked at the dimond.

"i want nothing more then to spend my life with u" said alfred then he kissed alaska passinitly and she kissed him back. alfred piked her up and she wraped her legs around his waste and the 2 of them kept kissing. she loved him so much. anastasia ran her hands through his silky blond hair as there tungs went into eachother

America put alaska down then looked down at the 5'2 state lovingly "tomorrow i will annonce ur pregancy and that were getting marryed."

"can i come with u?" alaska asked

"of curse" alfed said as he patted her head "but lets go to sleepy first" and so alfred grabed alaskas hand and they walked lovingly back to his home and into his bedroom. Alfred got nakid and alaska couldnt help but stare at his beautyfull perfect body and be so happy that he was gonna to be her hubby.

Alaska toke off her clothes to, layed down and suddinly america went down to kiss her slinder belly then he went up to her big boobs then farther up past her smooth neck to her lips. alaska wraped her arms around america as they kissed and she could feel alfreds stiffy poking her so she pushed herself against him and he put it inside her you-know-what.

alfred went slow at first kissing alaska as she moned against his lips then she wispered "faster" into his ear while she kissed his ear softly so he went faster and faster and this time they were both moning loudly

"i relly do love u" america said to her

"i love u so much.." alaska moned softly as america finished inside of her then he pulled out and they instintly fell asleep.

The next morning alaska waked up to see alfred getting dressed. "oh no did i wake up late?"

"u know u can sleep if u want" giggled america

"No!" said anastasia "i wanna to go!"

"then throw on some clothes" said america "theres toast in the kichen"

Alaska quickly put on a lite purple skirt, a pare of white thigh highs, and a darker vilot sweater. she ran her finger through her long shinny wavy hair and america couldnt help but notice how efertlessly beautyfull she was. alalska looked up and noticed he was blushing so she giggled than she kissed his nose making him blush more he grabed alaska and pulled her close to give her a kiss on the lips than they both went in the kichen to grab some toast and tea

as they ate america looked at the clock and said "time to go to the metting" so they got up and got into the car. alaska was exited the whole way because shes never been to a meeting like this.

alfred pulled up to the place where they all had meetings. they went inside and saw a long table with all the countrys sitting at there seats. They looked amused and alaska knew it was because states never go to these meetings. Alfred pulled out a chair and alaska took a seat.

"attintin everyone" said america so they all looked at him "as u can see this is my newest state Alaska" They all looked at her and alaska started blushing. she even noticed france looking at her than winking so she rolled her eyes.

suddinly america grabed alaskas hand and gently held it up "as u can see were getting marryed" he said happly and the others seemed shocked but gradualy started clapping and once they quieted down america continued "we are also expecting a child"

italy spoke up "DOSE THAT MEAN A BABY SHOWER?"

Americas eyes lit up "That does sound like a good idea" he said stroking his chin "ok we will throw a baby shower"

They all started clapping than continued on talking about there normal busness and alaska found herself falling asleep at the desk. she only woke up when america shaked her and she shot up her head and looked around to see that the room was empty now. "...did i sleep through the whole meeting?"

Out of nowhere someone bursted into the room and alaska and alfred turned around to see who it was. it was the pope who now had his hands on his knees as he was catching his breathe. "Alaska!" he said "i have very imrotant news for you!"

america and alaska were now speechless as they waited for the pope to say what he had to say...


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

"someone from another medium has been trying to contacting me" The pope finely said

Alaskas eyes widdened "omg do u know who?"

"no but i think thats for you too find out" the pope ansered her

america placed his hand on alaskas sholder then said to her "lets go find out"

"ok" sad alaska then she looked back at the pope with a ditermined look in her big intints eyes "im ready to go"

"k ill get in my car and u 2 follow me" the pope said

Alaska and alfred followed after the pope. he got in his car and the couple got into alfreds car. alfred quickly started the igniton and they drove behind the pope. The pope was driving way passed the speed limit so america pressed the gas petal and booked it after the pope. Anastasia took a deep breathe as she looked out the window and at the cars that were zipping by

Finely the pope pulled into the parking lot outside the chruch and so did alfred and alaska. alaska breathed a sigh of relef knowing they didnt get arristed for going so fast. They got out and ran into the church brusting through the doors. the pope leaded them down to his basement and had alaska do what she did last time

first she taked of her clothes as the pope put out the candels. then he placed a chair in the middle and alaska seated down. she took a big breathe then looked at alfred who mouthied "good luck"

suddinly alaska felt her spirit leave her body. it was very panefull at first and everythig around her was blurring. she could feel herself going faster and faster as she left the psycical world and went to the spirit world. when she stoped she fell to the grond and when she got up she noticed she was in a feild. the grass was long and soft and wet as it moved with the breeze. the sky was beautyfull and brite.

"wheres am i.." alaska wispered to herself

Suddinly footsteps came out from behind her so she turned around and saw a big gracefull white artic wolf. his golden eyes shinied as her looked at her. Alaska got down to take a closer look at him and he brang his muzzle towards her. she smiled and petted his nose, than he turned around and ran.

"hey wait!" yelled alaska as she ran after him. he tuned around to glance at her and went back to running and she kept following him. she fell herself feel less and less weak as she ran and suddinly she was at a perfect pase with the wolf

they went to a feild full of wildflowres and the wolf dissapered. alaska perked up her soft blue ears becoming alert of her seroundings. she walked around until she saw the back of a girl with brite red hair and dark blue eyes.

"omg ivy!" yelled alaska

"ana!" ivy said back as she tuned around

its been so long sense she was called ana "u needed to see me?" said Alaska as she ran over to her sister

Ivy noded then said "i still need to tell ou who tryed to kill russia"

"omg right" gasped alaska "so who was it?" she asked urgintly

ivy took a deep breathe then said "it was texas"

Alaska gasped "i shouldve known it" then she asked "but why?"

"she is jellous" said ivy "and she wants to hurt the ones close to u"

"omg no! i need to stop her" cried alaska

"well wait!" said ivy "u cant just kill off a state like that"

"So than what do i do?" asked alaska

Ivy putted her hand on alaskas belly "this child has a destint"

"wait..." said alaska in shock "my baby is gonna to take Texass place?"

Ivy noded "and another thing" she said "This child is not just americas"

Alaska gasped "wait what?"

"she is russias and americas"

"so she has 2 daddys?" alaska couldnt belive her hears.

"yes" then Ivy looked up and saw the sky grow dark. beautyfull starry purple and green lites started dancing around alaska. "I guess it is time for u to leave.." sighed ivy

"no wait!" cried alaska "i still have so many questins!" but the world fadded around her and suddinly she was back in her psycical body once again. she opened her brillient eyes and blinked.

"omg so glad ur ok!" alfred cried as he ran up to her to imbrace her in his arms and he covered her in soft kissed. than she looked at her "so how did it go? what happined?"

Alaska wondered if she should tell him about the childs real dad but when she looked into those shinny blue eyes so full of love she decided not to. then she said "Texas..."

alfreds eyes widdened "what"

"she tryed to kill russia... and shell try to hurt u to and everyone thats close to me"

At first alfred couldnt belive what he was hearing then he said "but what can we do? did u get an anser?"

alaska noded then looked down at her belly "Our child must take her place"


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

Alaska and alfred tanked the pope for his help then the pope sayed "if u ned help pleas come see me"

they noded and then left the church and as alaska sat in he car she feeled her tummy. She was still in shock that the baby was alfreds and ivans and she keep wondering what ivans reeactin would be. she looked over at alfred who was driving back to his place and alfred looked back at her.

"Is everythig ok?" Asked alfred with a conserned look in his bue eyes.

"Y-yeah..." Siged alaska as she looked away. but she relly wasnt fine. she had a thousind things on her mind.

"No ur not" alfred said.

Alaska looked away and felt hot tears burning her eyes.

"we can get throu this." Said America as he pulled into his house. He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for alaska. then he undid her seatbelt and picked her up. he crodled her in his warm arms and brang her inside the house then into the bathroom.

"What are we doing?" asked alaska.

alfred put her down then started to run the bath. He fealt the water to mak sure it was the perfect tempy then he walked back to alaska and lifted up her shirt. Alaska passivly let him as she rubed her big wet eyes.

"Im gog to give you a nice worm bath." said alfred "It is a nice good stress releaf" He had a sweet loving look on his face as he gently pulled off the rest of her cloths, stripping her naked.

America picked up anastasia and setted her in the bath water. anastasia blushed a bit than smiled "thank ou" she said sweety.

alfred smiled back "I just wanna make u fell like a princess... I wanna take car of u"

"Ur just like a prince" she giggled softly. She was already baginning to feel a lot better as she lied back in the nice steamy bath water.

Alaska reached for the soap but alfred grabed it before she could. "let me wash u" he said w/ a cut smile on his sweet face.

Alaska couldnt say no to that face so she smiled back and leaned twards him "sure"

america looked so happy as he grabed a wash cloth and soaped it up until it was bubbling then he rubed the washcloth over anasiasia's silky pale skin. Anastasia closed her big sparkling eyes as she relaxed and let alfred expore her body with the washcloth. he traviled over her large cheast, down her belly and lower and lower until he was between her thigs. alaska bit her lip than looked up at america.

"ur blushing" He said with a laughter.

"O-oh" gasped alaska. she just relized how turned on she was.

"I love it when u make that face" alfred said sexily as he let go of the cloth and let his hand go farter up her thigh.

Alaska bit her lip as she watched his hand go to her u-know-what and gently rub it. Than he stopped and pulled away so alaksa looked back at him with a puzzled look on her face to see alfred undressing. He stepped into the bath with her and wraped his legs around her from behind. She could fell his stiff dingy on her back as he reached arond and grabed onto her soapy boobs.

"mmmph" alaska moaned as her face went red.

"Dose it feel good?" America wipsered in her ear

"Mhm..." moned alaska as america juggled her boobs in his big hands.

Than suddinly alfred let go of one of her boobs and rubed between anastasias legs. She cred with pleaser as worked up her body making her feel god in all the rigt places. She could fell his stiff one getting stiffer against her back as he sliped his figure inside of her.

Alaska couldnt not help herslef... she twisted her body arond and pined him down. water splashed everywhere as she positined herself. She loked alfred in the eyes and saw his sweet smile blushing. it mad her want him even mores.

She lowered herslef onto him until he was insid of her. they both cried out happly as alfred grabed onto her hips and pound her until she was sore but she didnt mind. she wanted him to mak her more sore so he pounded her harder and harder until he finished inside of jer. Then he wraped his arms around her and leaned back into the water w/ his arms arong her neck. she felt so peacefill.

"Thank" she said

"for what?"

"just for beng here with me"

"the pleaser is all mine" Alfred wispered as he kissed her softfully on the lips then he looked at her and said with the happist smile "we need to take baths together more oftin" then he wanked at her with his blue eye

Anastasia felt a pane in her chest as he said that. she was never gonna to let texas take him away from her. Never.


	15. epilog

EPILOG

Alaska was snuggled close to alfred who was alreddy fast asleep in bed. she looked at his peacefull face and stroked his check "i love ou so much.." she sid as she kissed his eyelips. than she smiled and layed her head back down, closed her beautyfill eyes and went to sleepy.

"this is bullshat" growled texas who was looking throu the window "fist she steals alfreds love from me and now she wants some bratty kid to tak my place! HOW DARE SHE!... AND HOW DARE U TRY TO MEDDLE IN MY BISNESS!" she grabed onto the coller of the Canadas shirt and got in his face

"its what u deserve!" he finaly shouted back at her "i wont let u hurt her or alfred or there baby! now let me go and never bother us agan!"

Texas griped his shirt tigter, choking him but he putted on a brave face as she spoke "how heroic of u..." she lauged "trying to stop me... but ur to soft!" then she shoved him onto the ground

"tell me" said canada "how long hav u been stalking alaska!?" Canada got back to his feet and demandid an answer.

texas gigled "Well... little did she know i was silently wached her that day by the hospittal. i saw her powers... i discovered that she was preggant... and later i found out that she was seeing the pope so i waited at the curch and overheard some stuff abou-"

"Ur crazy!" snapped canada

texas lauged even louder then looked at him and said "dam rite and dont bother trying to stop me" than she ran off into the darkness.

canada balled his fists and stared out into the darkness. than he looked into the window where the girl he loved and america was both sleeping peacefully "i promise i will keep u safe alaska" then a tear of sadness droped down his face "even if u dont feel the same way that i do for u"

* * *

 _Wat will happin next? look forwerd to chasing snow, part 2!_

 _KYAA~~~_


End file.
